Reifune
|birthdate=August 19, X916 |birthplace= Oasi, |gender= Male |age= 27 |blood type= |education= ? |hair color= Black (Shaved) |eye color= Orange-red |vision=20/20 |skin tone= Pale |height= 5'11 ft. |weight= 186 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation=Independent |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Independent Mage Wanderer Adventurer |previous occupation= Monk |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Straight |marital status= Single |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic= Soul Departure Magic Sortilege Drain Take Over (Animal Soul) |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= Shakujō Yumi |debut= |image gallery= }} Reifune (令舟, Reifune) is a former monk, who was a alumnus of the Silver Mountain Ashram and was raised from birth by fellow monk to be a martial artist and a bhikkhu. Better known as the The Wandering Monk (彷徨僧, Hōkōsō), Reifune travels across the land capturing art in the form of oil paintings and is also notorious for writing a series of highly sexualized erotic novels that is said to be particularly popular with middle-aged women. Appearance Gallery Personality History Synopsis Events Major Battles Magic and Abilities Physical Prowess Enhanced Agility: Reifune's agility and bodily coordination along with his sense of balance border on nigh-superhuman levels and are easily superior to those of rookie mages that engage in minimal exercise and combat. Reifune's also extraordinarily flexible and can easily perform the most complicated acrobatic moves as his body is extremely flexible and can endurance high level of physical stress with ease. He is shown to be effortlessly capable of dodging, intercepting and countering attacks, even at close ranges, despite fighting someone like Karaken, who is known for his high-speed movement and high combat prowess. He is also able to dodge and parry sword strikes from multiple swordsmen and even jump over them. He was also able to avoid being tagged by the security drones and their artillery at the Baker Building. Enhanced Reflexes: Reifune during a practice session, was able to react to and tag every single baseball launched at him by three different pitching machines at once. He was also able to avoid attacks from Karaken, who is normally capable of displaying subsonic attack speed consistently. He was also able to dodge a shot from Giuseppe's Electromagnetic Cannon spell, which is said to be as fast as a railgun and thus should have a velocity of 2,520 meters per second. Enhanced Speed: Reifune has extremely high travel, attack and combat speed, as he is able to instantly cover a distance comparable to that of a football field in the blink of an eye and move fast enough to move back and forth between two positions to create a convincing "speed clone" of himself. His attack speed is also similarly impressive as Karaken had trouble keeping up with him when Reifune started his assault during their fight, despite it being previously established that Karaken was able to pluck a subsonic tranquilizer dart while it was in mid-flight. This should put Reifune's attack speed at somewhere around subsonic + tiers; between Mach 0.5-0.9, although, at his peak, they are hinted to be transonic. He was also able to have an entire clash with a young Giuseppe Salvatore before a single leaf could fall and touch the ground from its respective tree branch. In fact, his combat and travel speed is so great that he can sometimes appear as invisible to the naked human eye (that can register something as fast as 559-560 mph). Reifune's maximum travel speed was clocked in at 929 miles per hour. His combat speed and travel speed are subject to a minor increment under the effects of an adrenaline rush. Enhanced Strength: Reifune possesses a high degree of physical strength that borders on inhuman as he is able to casually bend steel bars with his bare hands and bring a speeding commercial vehicle to a halt using his physical strength alone. He has also lifted a class 1 light truck and used it as a striking weapon against people; in addition to this, he was able to intercept a full force punch from Giuseppe who is confirmed to have a subsonic attack speed at 300 m/s, which should technically yield an energy equivalence of around 15.1 kilojoules given the mass and acceleration. His physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound as well as jump and cover a distance of 32 ft in a single leap, without a running headstart. Even when is overall power, including his strength is cut in half, his spiritual essence is able to knock out people cold by delivering blows to the back of their heads and punch through concrete that is about a foot thick. He also managed to kick a semi-full garbage dumpster with enough force to crush and immediately kill an amateur dark mage. In times of great duress, he sometimes displays far greater feats of strength; which is likely an effect of adrenaline secretion. Even without it, given his great strength and attack speed, Reifune is able to deliver strikes that can have a net energy output greater than 20.4 kilojoules, putting his striking strength at wall level; that is to say, enough to obliterate a wall made of timber, concrete, brick or a combination of them. Enhanced Durability: Reifune's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His bodily tissues are conditioned to allow him to withstand great impact forces and he has resisted impacts, such as being able to tank a hit from Giuseppe's 15.1 kilojoules punch, when in comparison, most humans can generate a punch of around 300-1000 joules. He is also able to survive falls from heights that should either severely cripple or outright kill a human being and is regularly seen taking hits from heavy hitters. Additionally, his body is more adapted towards dealing with drag, high pressure and greater g-forces compared to the average human being. While a normal human being is known for passing out at 6gs (vertical) and 15gs (horizontal), Reifune's body is said to be capable of handling g forces that are around 45g and 113 g, vertical and horizontal, respectively, for at least over 90 seconds. Enhanced Endurance: Reifune has high muscular and lung endurance, that allows him to maintain his strength and speed for an extended period of time; especially under stress. In addition to this, his lung capacity also allows him to hold his breath for nearly 18 minutes whilst underwater. He is also able to endure a great deal of physical pain and ailment and continue fighting. Despite breaking three of his ribs, spraining his leg and suffering from minor laceration, he was able to walk into a hospital and check himself in, where the doctor commented on his physical endurance. Enhanced Vision: Reifune's visual acuity is considerably beyond that of a normal human. Reifune can see objects at much greater distances, with perfect clarity, relative to an ordinary human. He is able to retain this same level of clarity at night, enabling him to see in near-complete darkness; thus granting him a wolf-like night vision, which makes sense, as his eyes do tend to glow in the dark and likely have tapetum lucidum between his optic nerve and the retina. Ways of Combat Master-Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Skilled Archer: Other Skills Tactical Analysis: Equestrianism: Meditation: Magical Abilities High Magic Power: Reifune has a fairly decent sized reserve of magic and even when holding back, was able to exert enough pressure from his magic power to crack stone upon command. He is able to manipulate his magic aura which manifests itself in the form of a bright yellow vortex of flickering flames. When fully exerted, his magical aura alone can crush a 27 cubic foot limestone boulder and release in excess of 2,650 lumens per square foot of light. His aura is both blinding and warm, though this heat has been attributed to the amount of light it generates. He is also able to coat specific regions of his body into this aura for greater protection against enemy attack(s) and gain a level of durability that puts his natural durability to shame. He is also able to temporarily increase his jumping distance and speed by using his magic power to supplement his muscle fibers with great energy. However, he mostly uses this magic to cast his unique magical spells through his usage of the Soul Departure Magic and Sortilege Drain; using the latter, Reifune is able to temporarily increase his magical reserves to a new level. He has also used his aura for intimidation purposes. His ability to quickly browse through different animal souls is a further testament to his magical prowess. Take Over ( Teiku Ōbā): While not a part of his main fighting arsenal, Reifune is seen using a variation of the Take Over to either partially for fully transform his body into that of an animal. He uses his takeover to grant himself various abilities possessing by the animal he is using. Reifune has also shown the unique ability to combine two completely different partial animal takeover's with each other in order to produce a hybrid-Take over that is superior. Reifune is able to chain his animal soul Take Over ability simultaneously and is go from one transformation to another in less time than it takes for the human eye to blink, thus further cementing his skill. *'Animal Soul: Axolotl' (アホロートル, Ahorōtoru): Reifune gains external gills and horn-like hardened fins on the side of his head, that he can use to strike an enemy with. However, the true advantage of his take over isn't in its ability to grant underwater breathing but it's ability to grant Reifune with a highly potent accelerated healing ability. On average, his healing is about 60 times more efficient and faster than a regular humans, allowing him to recover from broken bones and fractures under 16.9 hours instead of 42 days. He can recover from cuts and small bruises; such as, a cut that is over 2 centimeters deep, that would normally take about 6-7 days to fully heal without any scars would take him 2.8 hours to completely disperse without a trace. However, this rapid cellular regeneration can be as further augmented, as such, eating foods with high protein and carbohydrate content allows him to heal about 150 times faster than a human being. The more magical energy he feeds into his healing ability and the quicker he can recharge his magic tank, the faster he can heal; thus making nutrition and sleep a big factor. It is also apparent that he is about 30 times more resistant to allergens, toxins and diseases when compared to ordinary human beings. His healing factor and super enhanced immune system along with his metabolism can easily eliminate fatigue toxins from his body and even resist the accumulation of lactic acid in his muscles, as much as, 30 times than a human's body could. His body handles tissue and blood loss several times better than a human being. With enough weeks of keeping the magic constantly active, Reifune is able to fully regrow a limb. *'Animal Soul: Burrowing Toad' (掘進蟇蛙, Kusshin Gama): Reifune's arms and legs resemble that of a burrowing toad and he gains the ability to quickly dig and tunnel through dirt in a matter of moments. His eyes also change and become more attuned to the darkness that is underground, granting him excellent night-vision. *'Animal Soul: Bullfrog' (牛蛙, Ushigaeru): Reifune's hind legs transform into that of the bullfrog granting him the ability to leap hundreds of feet into the air as well as deliver extremely powerful kicks, that far exceed his 25 kilojoules limit by at least a dozen time. *'Animal Soul: Dart frog' (吹き矢蛙, Fukiya Kawazu): Allows Reifune to transform his skin and secrete high amounts of pumiliotoxins that he can both discharge violently or let slowly seep out of his pores. This toxin causes pain, cramping, and stiffness and cause their taste buds to experience a vile taste for hours. *'Animal Soul: Reed Frog' (蛙黽, Abō): This allows Reifune to gain webbed limbs and transform his skin into that of the reed frog, allowing him to gain a menacing presence with his bold yellow, red and black skin. This form is mostly used for intimidation but also has combat usage, in the texture and slipperiness of his skin, as if makes him extremely hard to grab or put in a hold; making joint locks nigh-impossible. *'Animal Soul: Toad Call' (ゲロゲロ鳴く, Gerogeronaku): Despite being labeled as Toad Call, this spell actually draws upon the noise produced by the common coquí. Transforming his entire body into that of the frog, grants him the ability to gain a loudness and intensity beyond that of a sonic device and deliver enough force with sound alone to cause bleeding in those who witness the loud call. This spell is mainly for disorienting a horde of enemies at once. *'Animal Soul: Waterfall frog' (滝蛙, Taki Kawazu): Allows Reifune to draw upon the smooth, slippery patterned skin of the waterfall frog that is perfect for camouflage near water bodies. Reifune can easily pass off as a large boulder near a waterfall. *'Animal Soul: Giant Salamander' (松藻, Matsumo): Reifune transforms himself into a giant salamander with brown and black mottled skin. This form grants him a superior durability and the use of a prehensile tail, that he can also use a propeller underwater, as well as high speed travel whilst underwater. *'Animal Soul: Spitting Gecko' (唾守宮, Tsu-yamori): Reifune transforms his mouth and throat into that of a diplodactylinae that allows him to shoot out a pale yellow sticky and odor heavy fluid several meters away from him. This sticky fluid can trap the enemy and while not toxic, it does create an opening for an attack. *'Animal Soul: Yellow Stripes' (黄縞, Kishima): Reifune is able to transform his body from neck down into that of a gigantic yellow-striped caecilian that is 47 ft long that can survive in a swamp. This spell is used to constrict and limit the movement of an opponent. *'Animal Soul: The Hybrid' (雑種, Zasshu): Reifune is able to create a hybrid animal forme that combines the partial transformation and traits of various animal soul takeovers in one. In this form, he has the hind legs of the bullfrog, while retaining the powerful front limbs and night vision of the burrowing toad, possessing the combined prehensile behavior and strength of a gecko and a salamander's tail, the tongue of a frog, the ability to spit sticky fluid from his mouth and the slippery yet toxic skin of the dart frog. He is able to mix all of these traits to create this hybrid form that also retains the underwater swimming prowess of the giant salamander and gains the ability to self-heal and regenerate from injuries similar to that of an axolotl; though, much more potent. Equipment Shakujō (錫杖, Shakujō): The Shakujō is a weapon that Reifune inherited from his monk training and beliefs and while it was mainly used during prayer sessions, it is definitely a sturdy and reliable weapon. Made from a special metal, the Shakujō can be spun around to thwart off projectile weapons and even intercept sword strikes from people with enhanced strength. However, what truly makes it special, is the special lacrima that acts as the "jewel" of the staff. This lacrima allows the staff to generate vibrations from its rings in the form of shockwaves that can be continuously released to push back multiple foes or be "charged" to a singular point in order to release a particularly potent blast of shockwave capable to tearing through boulders and several giant trees alike. The Shakujō also has a hollowed out compartment at the bottom which houses a pair of flying claws. *'Flying Claws': The Flying claw is a mid-ranged weapon that combines an iron-claw (retractable) shaped after the claws of a tiger with a metal chain. It is used to either ensnare a foe or throw people off balance but can also be used as a mid-ranged slashing tool, if the opponent is not wearing armor. The flying claw is constructed in a manner with a spring mechanism within the metal claw that allows the claw to open and close as the tether is pulled or released; which also makes for a great makeshift grappling tool for climbing. The chain is about 9 meters long, thus granting Reifune a decent bit of range with it. Quotes Trivia References Category:Independent Mages Category:Males Category:Caster Magic Users Category:Mages